


3:43 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Your hair is going to grow back....maybe!'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he frowned with his hairless daughter.
Kudos: 1





	3:43 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Your hair is going to grow back....maybe!'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he frowned with his hairless daughter after a recent attack in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
